onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Possible Future
I think you find this weird and obvious, but since the two-year time skip now I how long will it take until the nearest One Piece future comes along. I mean I get that the Straw Hat pirates were finally reunited, but wonder what will they each become once they each have achieved their dreams. We all know that Luffy will become the next pirate king, so what about the straw hats? Well my biggest hope would be for them all to continue adventuring together, but should that not be the case then I'd think it would end up being something like with the Roger Crew, everyone would go their separate ways and do their own thing. Zoro would probably do something similar to what Rayleigh is doing, or frequently trying to defend his title as "World's Greatest Swordsman." Nami would probably do something like possibly returning to her hometown or weatheria with a map of the world and all sorts of weather research. Usopp may return to his hometown or sail around the sea as a brave warrior of the sea. Sanji would either return to or open up his own Baratie. Chopper might return to Sakura Kingdom or roam around much like Dr. Hiruluk, curing every illness that comes his way. I'd really like to see Robin open up a giant library in place of the one on Ohara. Franky might return to Water 7 and help become partners with Iceburg or start his own ship yard somewhere. Brook would head back to Laboon and maybe take Crocus' place as overseer of the Twin Capes Lighthouse. This is all just a huge guess, but they all seem plausible. Galcion 06:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Your guess on the Straw hats future seems highly possible, but you do know that Luffy is becoming a lot like Gol D. Roger. So what if Luffy became Pirate king, but also got married and gained a child of his own? I think Luffy might get married to Nami because she now looks a lot Gol's wife and Ace's deceased mother Portgas D. Rouge, so who else can you think of. Anyway if that were to ever happen Luffy and Nami might have a son who will also dream of becoming the next Pirate king. Just a wild guess. You think Luffy will go for Nami? I think if he goes for anyone, which seems kind of unlikely due to his personality, it will be Robin. Robin seems more suited to Luffy since she is patient and finds him funny. Although all of the Straw Hats are protective of each other, Robin seems to admire Luffy differently than the rest. She joined specifically because of Luffy when he told her she needed to live. Certainly the others also joined because Luffy asked them to, but it felt different with Robin. Maybe it's just me. Anyways, I still feel like Nami seems better with Sanji, or possibly none of the Straw Hats, and Robin seems best with Luffy or Aokiji. Luffy feels like he will never be involved in a romantic relationship.Starvtwalker 22:43, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I honestly don't know if I want Luffy to marry and have a kid. I mean it would be great if it did happen, but honestly I think that if it were to happen it actually wouldn't be with anyone in the crew. It would probably be with somebody he meets on his adventure, because, when you think about it, Luffy doesn't seem to "love" anyone (when I say love I obviously mean romantically), so I don't think it is anyone we know as of yet. Plus a random thing I thought of, how old do you think Roger was by that time? Looking at the ages of the older peopel, such as Garp, Aokiji, Rayleigh, etc. I at least would like to think that Roger was late 30s to mid 40s, so should Luffy take after Roger as we all suspect, then wouldn't it stand to reason that Luffy might need to wait another 20 years? I know it could very well happen sooner, but just a thought.Galcion 06:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Of course, if Luffy gets romantic with somebody besides Hancock, she will hunt them down and kill them with all her power... Personally, I think that Luffy loving somebody, and eventually having a kid with them, could, if written well, add a lot to the story. Most good books have a touch of romance of some sort. 8DrBlub 20:25, November 18, 2010